Golden Promise
by WordsAblaze
Summary: (alaw pt.6) There's only one person that can call Alec emotional, a privilege earned after one of the most golden days in his life… A scene written for Alec Lightwood appreciation weeks 2017. Enjoy!


**Golden Promise**

* * *

Most would say that Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a very reserved person.

Some may admit that he is, in fact, capable of displaying positive strong feeling, particularly when on the battlefield; few may say that he regularly shows his concern for the hurt and definitely cares about others' wellbeing; even fewer would say that he's actually a very soft, sensitive person who genuinely does have affection for others; and only a handful of people – the ones who've watched him grow and develop – would tell you that he's inherently someone who genuinely wants others to be happy and well.

But there's only one soul in existence that can say Alexander Gideon Lightwood is emotional.

Magnus Bane.

And it all started with a cat in a bed on yet another autumn morning…...

Alec awakes to the sound of an angry purr, then a much deeper, sleepier, somehow almost magical hiss of pain.

"Mags?" he sleepily mumbles, trying to blink his slumber away.

"It was just Chairman and his claws," Magnus replies, evidently more asleep than Alec if the slight slur in his voice is anything to go by.

Alec giggles before catching himself and shaking his head, yawning instead. He can hear Magnus sleepily chuckle before an arm loops around his shoulders and he's pulled into a warm embrace of drowsy love.

"What time is it?" Magnus asks, murmuring the words into Alec's skin via a kiss on his bare shoulder. Alec can't tell if he should set fire to or frame the vest top for providing him with such a possibility.

"If Chairman's bothered to enter our room, it's probably nearing nine."

To most people, this would be a somewhat shock; usually, nine in the morning wouldn't be considered late or anything to worry about. The thing is, most people aren't the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute. Unlike most others, the two of them are often out of their home by four or five in the morning, called out by attacks or clients or their everyday responsibilities.

"Nine?" Magnus echoes, yawning lazily.

Alec grins at the rather confused worry in the warlock's voice, then kisses his forehead. "It's okay, we have a free day."

"We do?" Magnus asks.

Alec rolls his eyes. "You're so clueless in the morning."

"No, I'm not!" Magnus argues.

"Oh? Then how come you can't remember anything?" Alec taunts.

Magnus blushes, his beautiful skin practically radiating beams of sun and warmth. "I prefer when you say it."

Alec forgets how to function as an adult, his eyes widening but crinkling at the corners when he grins happily.

Even though the two of them are both pretty much awake by this point, neither of them want to move, both totally content with sleepy, early autumn morning cuddling. And so they stay wrapped around each other and the duvet, resting somewhere between dozing off and lazily kissing one another's faces.

It takes another dramatic entrance from their beloved feline to get them moving.

This time, said feline attacks Alec's finger and he yelps, frowning at the scratch that's not quite deep enough to bleed but still stings worse than a papercut.

"Shoo, violent cat!" Magnus can't help laughing as he gestures to Chairman Meow so both non-felines receive a hiss and a swat as some sort of persuasion to get out of bed already.

"I think we're going to have to admit defeat, Magnus…" Alec grins.

Magnus grumbles but then clicks his fingers, transporting both of them to the kitchen in under three seconds. Alec almost falls off the bar stool when he realises he's somehow changed clothes, then glares at his legs.

"Skinny jeans? Really?" He groans.

"You look dazzling, sweet pea."

"Magnus!" Alec whines, but when he looks at said warlock so he can glare, his words fizzle out.

Like almost every other time he's used magic to transport them out of bed, Magnus has done his make up on the way and, just like always, Alec simply can't comprehend how such a beautiful person can become even more breath-taking. Instead of making a witty comeback, he ends up staring at the glitter scattered all over his warlock's skin and the mesmerising colours of his eyelids.

He mentally decides that Magnus can mix and wear colours much more stylishly than Izzy, but he also decides never to tell her that if he wants to keep his eyes. Of course, there is a chance she might just give him a knowing look and gush about true love or something, but it's more likely that she'll internally scream about cupid's arrow and boats, then poison his porridge the next day. It's a chance Alec doesn't yet have the courage to take, even with a rune to help him...

"Do I have something on my face?" Magnus asks bewilderdly, drawing Alec back to the moment.

"Yeah, beauty…" Alec says without thinking; he curses immediately afterwards.

Magnus just laughs. His bright chuckle of utter amusement echoes in their decorated kitchen until Alec is forced to admit defeat, unable to stop the small playing at his lips and the fond shine in his blue eyes.

His heart singing with pride as he hears his warlock laugh, Alec suddenly finds himself perfectly happy with skinny jeans.

He's somehow okay to carry on with his daily - but slightly more relaxed - routine in Magnus' choice of clothes, despite usually huffing and storming away to change into something less high street stylish.

For one reason or another, Alec can't quite recall any other events before the singular one that enabled Magnus to call him truly emotional. Every moment seems to blur together, the only thing sticking with him being Magnus. He doesn't mind because he knows he'll always remember every detail about the only thing he needs to recall from that particular day.

It must have been in the brief, liminal time where it should logically be afternoon but feels much more like the evening when the two of them had left the house because, by the time they reach the ocean, it's almost too dark to see.

Somehow, there's something uncanny about feeling the sand under your feet and hearing the ocean softly roar in front of you when it's too dark to see.

Of course, there's no darkness that a warlock can't light up.

Alec doesn't know what's happening at first, but then he realises the floating lights are a mixture of fireflies and miniature lanterns summoned by Magnus.

His immediate reaction is to look towards Magnus and see if the lights are illuminating the glitter on his skin like they usually do, but, to his surprise, the glittery warlock isn't there. Or rather, isn't at eye level anymore.

"Alexander…" Magnus whispers, and Alec can't decide if Magnus has suddenly shrunk or if he'd fallen just as he'd summoned the lights.

Turns out, it's neither.

Just like they'd not-so-seriously discussed and joked about a million times before, Magnus is kneeling on the sand, a small velvet box in one hand. Inside that velvet box is an iridescent blue and silver chain with a small but intricate golden ring attached.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are my first of so many things," Magnus starts, "and this is the first time I've done this so forgive me if it's not perfect."

"It will be," Alec interrupts quietly, trying not to just envelop his warlock in the tightest hug he can manage.

Magnus smiles. "I never thought I would tolerate a Lightwood through so much, and I certainly didn't think I would fall in love with one. You've unlocked more in me than I thought I had, and you've shown me things I'd never thought to look for."

"Being centuries old has given me experience, but there's nothing that could have prepared me for you. You are my moon and my son, my day and my night, and you are my strength. Out of every shadowhunter, I'm honoured to be associated with you. Words cannot explain how thankful I am for your existence, and there is simply no other way to say it than: aku cinta kamu."

At this, Alec gasps.

Not because he's confused or he's in pain, but because he can feel himself crying. He, Alexander Lightwood, is crying. He's crying already and there's no way to deny it. He can see Magnus smile but he just bites his lip and nods, trying to blink back his tears.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but the time I've spent by your side has given me more happiness than anything in all of existence, and there's nothing I'd like more than to create a million memories with you. There's something about you I can't begin to decipher, something that I'm happy to keep a mystery because you are my favourite home. You are my querencia, in every sense. Alexander, my darling, would you help me keep my promise to always be there with you and do me the pleasure of accepting my proposal?"

"Magnus…"

"In short: will you marry me?" Magnus asks softly, in a voice full of love and hope and magic.

Alec can't even stop the sob that had been building up from finally escaping. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and gulps, trying to swallow the strange lump in his throat.

"Alexander?" Magnus asks gently, and Alec's tears mix with his laughter as he nods.

"You don't even have to ask," Alec chokes out, "Yes. Yes. My answer is yes. Of course, Magnus, I love you so, so much-"

Before Magnus can sigh with relief, Alec has attacked him with an embrace of affection and the two of them are wrapping their arms around each other, falling on the cool sand as they listen to each other's heartbeats and the rippling ocean waves.

The two of them stay wrapped in their love until Alec stops crying, at which point they both lie on their backs, watching the lanterns and fireflies gently fly above them. Of course, they're pressed against each other and their hands are securely interlocked, so close that, to anyone else, they must look like the world's most peculiar pair of conjoined twins.

"You tell anyone I cried and you're dead," Alec mumbles.

Magnus just chuckles and sits up, pulling Alec with him because of their interlaced fingers, and carefully tying the necklace around his shadowhunter's neck with an overjoyed smile. "I do, for the record."

Any progress Alec had made towards not being tearful immediately fades away.

He half-laughs, half-sobs, and beams wider than possible before he manages to whispers back: "I do too, for the record."

And, as the two of them stand in the light of the moon, the lanterns, the fireflies, the golden glow in their eyes, and their love, Alec's heart simply melts.

"Magnus..." he whispers, "You even made it gold."

"Gold is for weddings, is it not?" Magnus asks, his eyes sparkling with his natural golden flecks.

Alec's eyes widen as he realises the significance of what Magnus has done. He's managed to fulfil their promise of love, work around their demanding schedule, technically still follow the Clave's laws, and make Alec the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

"I love you," Alec says simply.

"That's good because, otherwise, our marriage would be pretty problematic," Magnus deadpans.

Alec can't even be annoyed; he's too overwhelmed.

Strangely, he's okay with being flooded by a lack of clarity and he doesn't mind being unable to think straight. Where he usually craves logic and awareness, he finds himself adoring the feeling of being lost in love – a feeling that's not uncommon whenever he's with Magnus.

He can finally label himself as something he'd usually consider a weakness, and be proud of it. Of course, Magnus and everyone around him have been saying it since the beginning of time, but it's taken him a while to accept it.

It's okay because now he's married to his warlock.

And with the support of Magnus' golden promise, he can finally admit and embrace it...

He's emotional.

* * *

 _Please leave a review! Any thoughts and feedback or requests for something else?_ _Have a good one :)_


End file.
